


Redemption (Mysterion X Male! Villain! Reader)

by J_from_Q



Category: South Park, TFBW
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Mysterion x Villian!Male! Reader, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Unofficial Sequel, Why are they still playing superheroes in high school?, Yaoi, everyone's in high school in this, implied Creek, mostly angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_from_Q/pseuds/J_from_Q
Summary: -Set a few years after TFBW to the point where the guys are now 17 and in high school-South Park -one of Colorado's quiet, little mountain town- has its fair shares of troubles. From robbery to drug use, closed-minded rednecks to mafia gangs and straight-up murders to the kidnapping of cats. Which is why the Freedom Pals play such an important role in stopping South Park's worst crimes.However, as if those obstacles weren't enough, the Freedom Pals now face their ultimate challenge as Mitch Conner returns after being presumed dead to once again terrorize the town.The Freedom Pals need all the help and insight they can get, so naturally, the first person they turn to is the evil villain -and Mysterion's personal nemesis- (V/N).Will the young heroes be able to once again protect the town from the evil mastermind Mitch Conner?((I'm really bad at writing summaries))





	Redemption (Mysterion X Male! Villain! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Key-  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (V/N) = Villain name  
> (H/C) = Hair colour  
> (E/C) = Eye colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite colour
> 
> MORE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

South Park is a different town at night. This was common knowledge to anyone who has spent more than 24 hours in the Coloradoan, mountain town.

Kenny McCormick was no exception to this.

 

During the day he would be known as the poor, somewhat perverted kid who hangs around with Eric Cartman and his group.

However, at night Kenny took on his alternate identity as the superhero Mysterion. A serious and –as the name would imply- the mysterious character with a hunger for justice.

 

What started out as a silly dress-up game with his friends back when Kenny was still a kid has now turned into something the 17-year-old takes a lot of pride in.

Ever since the two opposing superhero groups, Coon and Friends and the Freedom pals, merged 8 years ago the group of young heroes still fight crime to this day.

After their very first adventure, the 12 friends decided to go on another one, and another one... And yet another one, until eventually, it stopped being about having a franchise and instead they started to realize they were having an actual impact on other people’s lives. Ok, Cartman still only cares about the franchise, but it has become something more meaningful for the other.

Sure, using Token Black’s basement as a secret lair seems much more pathetic for the teens now than it did back when they were only 9 years old, but they _have_ upgraded quite a bit, now taking the job as something more serious. They had basically become real-life superheroes, and although wearing silly costumes at night while jumping from roof to roof was still rather laughable in the real world compared to what it’s like in comics and video games, it was still _really_ awesome.

 

However, along with real-life superheroes also come real-life villains. Which brings us to this fatal night.

 

A _‘swoosh’_ echoed through the dark, abandoned warehouse, sending shivers down the armed men’s backs. One more _‘swoosh’_ and the first of the three men was knocked out without so much as a warning, ‘causing the remaining two to huddle against each other back-to-back, trying not to let their true anxious emotions show, as they prepared for the next ambush by their attacker.

“Show yourself, already!” One of the men roared, getting sick of the hide and seek game that the young hero was playing. Detecting movement out of the corner of his eye the man who had just voiced his frustration turned towards the source, raising his gun immediately, only to be struck in the back of the head by a pair of feet knocking him out just like his comrade.

The remaining minion had his gun readied and ready to fire at the attacker only to drop the weapon when being met with a swift kick to the back of his knee, sending him straight to the ground before being knocked out by a rather strong punch.

 

It seemed like just another night to Mysterion as he stood over the knocked out bodies of enemies. Taking a moment to recover from the physical confrontation, the hero squatted down to inspect the gun that the goon had dropped.

 

“Tasers,” Mysterion muttered to himself in his deep, fake voice. Kenny’s voice had changed from when he first started dressing up his alter, hero self, but it was still nowhere near as deep as he altered it to be while he is in costume.

 

Noting that the weapons were actually not real guns but instead tasers, Mysterion was pulled out of his thoughts as clapping could be heard from the other side of the great hall he currently found himself in.

Turning towards the source of the sound, the blond was greeted by the sight of the familiar (F/C) coloured outfit that belonged to (V/N), his arch enemy.

 

“There’d be no fun in simply letting my _goons_ kill you, would there now?” The (H/C) haired boy remarked sarcastically, a cliché, evil smirk clearly visible on his features even in the dim light of the abandoned warehouse.

Mysterion allowed a bitter chuckle to escape his lips, “You couldn’t even if you tried.” And he was right, although Kenny’s curse of not being able to die has been a total nightmare for him his entire life it really did help when it came to crime fighting. But (V/N) wouldn’t know that, in all their years of fighting Mysterion has been harmed by his nemesis many times, but he had never managed to kill the hero. Even so, it’s not like the villain would remember his death anyway.

“That sounds like a challenge, Mysterion,” the male retorted as he walked closer and closer to the blond, “by now you should know better than to challenge me.”

“I guess I just never learn,” he growled as he stood in a fighting position, ready to pounce at any moment.

 

(V/N)’s smirk grew, if that was even possible, as he –unbeknownst to Mysterion- carefully pulled a round object from one of his costume’s pockets.

“Too bad you’ll have to catch me first.”

And with that, the villain slammed the object into the grounds ‘causing smoke to fill the later space between the two and giving him the chance to disappear while the hero was startled by the sudden actions.

 

Trying to use his cape to shield himself from the smoke, Mysterion started to cough and failed to regain himself until it was too late.

The smoke had cleared up and (V/N) was gone.

 

About to run after the male, Mysterion was met with a voice in his ear.

“All Freedom Pals report to the Freedom Pals base _immediately._ Seriously, it’s urgent, you guys.” Kyle –otherwise known as the human kite- could be heard through the blond’s headset.

Hesitantly, the masked hero moved his hand towards the headset, pressing a button that allowed him to speak, “I’m on my way,” he confirmed, only to be copied by some of the other freedom pals, reassuring the others that they’d be there as soon as possible.

 

And so (V/N) managed to get away another night.

 

On his way to the Freedom Pals base, Mysterion couldn’t help but let his mind drift off to the said villain.

 

(V/N) has not been around for all that long. He started to surface around 3 years into the Freedom Pal’s adventures.

He appeared without warning. One day he randomly sent the Freedom Pals a video, stating that they should fear him for he is their newest, greatest threat. Personally, Kenny thought the stranger was taking himself far too seriously, and to be completely honest, he probably was.

(V/N)’s first few crimes were sloppy and unimpressive. The _crimes_ consisted of sending a parcel of explosive to the police station –which failed since the box did not actually explode- and pushing some people and running away.

At one point, the amateur villain teamed up with professor Chaos, who returned to his life as a villain shortly after freedom pal’s first big adventure, which Kenny was expecting but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed about it.

Once they had teamed up (V/N) started to improve in his villainous skills until they gradually became the most dangerous duo in South Park.

But then they just... Stopped working together.

If Kenny tries to bring it up to Butters in costume or outside of it he would simply pout and refuse to talk about it.

 

(V/N) was indeed mysterious, even to Mysterion... _Especially_ to Mysterion since they seemed to fight more than any of the other Freedom Pals ever have with (V/N).

 

However, the real mystery was the young villain’s identity.

Even Professor Chaos doesn’t know who (V/N) really is after their months of working together.

All of the Freedom Pals knew each other’s identities, and they knew all of their villain’s identities, honestly, there were even random civilians of South Park who knew the identities of the superheroes.

But not (V/N).

His identity remains an enigma.

 

Arriving at Token’s house, Kenny pulled himself out of his thoughts, prepared to have this _‘urgent’_   matter Kyle had mentioned, yet he couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his lips as he opened the door to his friend’s house.

 

_“I’ll get you next time, (V/N).”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, first of all; I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I used it a little bit as an introduction without actually writing a prologue because I'm too lazy and prologues are meant to be kept short... Which I'm not very good at.  
>  I really hope you enjoyed this. I'm writing this while I'm sick so I really don't know how this is compared to what I'd usually write. I was also a little nervous to post this, so... :')  
> I've seen plenty of Mysterion/female readers out there, and although Kenny is technically straight my gay, male ass needs some love too!  
> One thing I'd like to address is your villain self. Since this isn't a Mysterion/Original character fic I'd figure I'd leave your villain persona up to interpretation as much as possible, such as your name and costume design. I have, however, made up your combat skills and some gadgets such as the smoke bomb for the purpose action within the chapter, I have also developed a backstory for the reader which chapter 1 touched on to too (All gaps in your story will be revealed later on in the story), but it will be pretty basic and hopefully not feel too OC-ish.  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and my first ever fic on this website.


End file.
